Single-Edge-Nibble-Transmission (SENT) is a communication protocol for one-way communications between electronic modules, e.g., from a smart sensor to a computing device within an automobile. In order to test a SENT transmitter, e.g., during development, test equipment is required with a capability of receiving a signal from a SENT transmitter and recognizing various types of transmission errors. A SENT test receiver must first itself be tested to confirm that the test receiver recognizes the different types of errors.